Fanfiction of fanfictionness
by xxangelofdoomxx
Summary: The epic adventures of toad and Saphiyre Raiyne Marilyn Synth Rae Blackwood


**Chapter One**

Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood sighed heavily as she threw her velvet cloak to the floor. Feisty anger flashed in her Sparkling white-blue eyes. 'Curse you father!' she muttered to herself under her breath. 'An arranged marriage! How could you do this to me... your only daughter! Have you no care for my own happiness?' She flopped over onto her soft velvet-sheeted bed and glanced around at the empty room. Tears began to flood her eyes and roll softly down her porcelain cheeks. 'I cannot marry another,' she said in a voice no louder than a whisper. 'I cannot, for my true love is Todd Tolansky.'

Standing, Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood walked solemnly to the window that overlooked the city of Bayville. The sun was just setting for the night, casting a golden glow over the countryside. But the beauty of the scene touched not Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood's heart, for it was saddened by the news that had been given to her only hours before. She was to be married to Scott Summers, who was a close personal friend of her father's. She had been given no say in this matter- it was arranged behind her back. And there was no turning away from it now. Tomorrow, she would leave for Bayville high to meet her future husband. And the day following, they would be wed.

Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood clutched at the windowsill until her knuckles turned white, and she wept bitter tears. How could this be happening? All her life, she had been happy and carefree, and now this trouble... What had she done to deserve such a fate? Slowly, and with the blur of tears still in her vivid Sparkling white-blue eyes, she paced about her bedroom. All she could think of now was Todd Tolansky, and how the news would break his heart.

They had met two summers ago in Brotherhood boarding house, when Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood had gone for a ride in the country with her mother and sisters. But when Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood had strayed off the path to follow an adorable baby white tiger, she had become separated from her family and hopelessly lost. Then out of nowhere a band of orcs had appeared to attack her. By some stroke of luck, she happened to have her father's machete hidden secretly within the folds of her skirt. But though she managed to kill 142 of the foul creatures, she was soon outnumbered.

Then just as she though her life would be ended, a beautiful dream-like vision appeared before her. The deadly warrior who had come to her rescue, a handsome Mutant, quickly killed off the remaining 14 orcs with his AK-47 before rushing to Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood's side.

It was love at first sight. The moment she looked into his sparkling magestic purple eyes, Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood knew there would never be any other for her. 'My name is Todd Tolansky,' he said in a voice soft as the summer wind. Tenderly, he put a hand on her hands to make sure she was alright. 'Are you hurt, my lady?' he asked.

'No,' she replied. In truth there was a bad cut on her cheek, but she didn't want to worry Todd Tolansky. 'And my name is Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood.'

'Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood,' Todd Tolansky repeated. He said the name as if savouring the sound of it on his tongue. 'That is a beautiful name, fit for so beautiful a lady.'

Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood blushed coyly. She could feel his eyes wandering over her body, from head to foot, as he took in the sight of her laying on the grass. In truth, she was beautiful. Unusually so, some said. Her father came from the line of Mutants of X-mansion, while her mother was born into a lordly house of Humans in Bayville mall. The blending of the two races came together perfectly in Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood, giving her an exotic look that few males found they could resist. Large almond-shaped bright Sparkling white-blue eyes were framed perfectly by shimmering waves of thick Deep crimson hair that fell to her waist. A Saphire-encrusted mithril pendant hung ever from her slender white neck, accentuating the delicate frame of her collarbone.

Suddenly, Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood and Todd Tolansky were interrupted by a wild cry that signified more orcs still lurked nearby. 'Come,' said Todd Tolansky as he hurried Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood to her feet. 'It is not safe to linger here. You must come with me, and hurry!' Taking Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood's hand, he hastened away from the sound. Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood did her best to keep up with him, but the pain in her cheek was too great.

'My lady!' gasped Todd Tolansky when he saw her lagging behind. 'You are injured!' Immediately he sat her down to examine the wound. Blood had already started to soak through her gown in an ugly red stain. 'I must tend to this wound now as best I can,' he said. 'We will find a healer later, but for now this cannot wait.' Without a second thought, he pulled off his shirt and began tearing it into bandages for Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood's cheek.

With this makeshift bandage in place, Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood and Todd Tolansky were able to hurry on their way. The cries of orcs were ever-present behind them, but they ran swiftly. Soon, Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood found herself in front of a small cabin, which she guessed must belong to Todd Tolansky. He held the door open as he stepped inside, beckoning for her to follow him. 'Come in,' he said. 'We will be much safer in here.'

Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood took a deep breath as she stepped toward the cabin door. Here she was, a young virgin noblewoman, about to be alone in a cabin with someone she had just met. It was true he was the most handsome Mutant she had ever seen, and he had just saved her life, but were his true intentions that noble? And what would her family, especially her father, say once they found out where she had been? Saphiyre Raiyne Mariyln Synth Rae Blackwood had half a mind to run back home right then, but as she heard the clamour of orcs drawing nearer once more, she realised she had no choice. She steeled her will and followed Todd Tolansky into the cabin, shutting the door firmly behind her.

* * *

><p>Hey, so i'm assuming most people's thoughts right now are "WTF"<p>

your not alone.

So today I was bored so i decided to try a Mary sue Generatorly(which was technically for middle earth). These are the results I got.

If you want to try it then the link is /insta**sue**.html


End file.
